interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Reminiscenties de un veteran mundlinguiste
'Reminiscenties de un veteran mundlinguiste' Pro que yo ja es un old mundlinguist, quel consacrat ja 45 annus de su líber témpor a propaganda e practica del international lingue, quelc amicos petit me scrir reminiscenties queles va interessar tis queles labora por li sam scope e dar les li profites de un long experientie. Mi vive de mundolinguist comensat in februar 1906 e quande, pro instigation de un camarado, yo apertet por li prim vez un manuale de Esperanto, yo certmen ne credet que li mundlingue vell prender un tant important plazza in mi vive. Pro un hasard extraordinari, in sam témpor quande yo hat comensat li studie de Esperanto, esset fundat in Chartres, u yo habitat, un Esperanto-grupo de quel, con mi amico René Isambert, nu pensionat, chef-guvernator del colonias, yo devenit secretario. Rapidmen yo havet un vivid corespondentie con extrania; yo colaborat in pluri esperantistic revúes, inter queles "Tra la Mondo" de capitan Capé-Monstrosier e yo partiprendet in li elaboration del Dictionarium Francesi-Esperanto del Presa Esperantista Societo. In 1907 yo translocat a Paris e devenit un fervid membre del Pariza Esperanto-grupo, e tande yo audit, por li prim vez, parlar del Delegation por li adoption de un lingue auxiliari international e de su labores. Yo confesse que yo aprendet Esperanto pro que it esset LI lingue international, li unic pri quel yo audit, nam li aspecte del lingue de Zamenhof ne esset tre plesent e yo constatat su artificialitá e su tre mult defectes, precipue por aprendentes con solmen elementari instruction. Ma yo havet duant annus . . . a li fide . . .; yo conosset null altri sistema e savet necos del interlinguistic scientie. Si yo vell har conosset li existentie de Idiom Neutral, li lingue elaborat del Academie de Volalpuk e quel havet solmen un tre litt gruppe de pioneros, yo vell certmen har aprendet ne Esperanto, ma Neutral, mult plu international, de quel li existentie esset por me, plu tard, un revelation. Poy yo departet de Paris por viver in London u yo logiat che un Esperantisto, sr. J.W. Baxter, quel devenit plu tard secretario del Britana Ido-Societo. In april 1908 yo audit pri Ido. Li nov lingue corectet li max grav defectes de Esperanto e on promisset mem ameliorar it: "nequande perfect, sempre perfectibil". Yo adheret a Ido e, pos un lucta durante du mensus, yo convertet amico Baxter. Retroveniente in Francia in august 1908 por esser soldat, yo laborat sempre por li L.I. Interim, yo conossentat un litt poligrafat revúe, hodíe introvabil, "Korespoondens Internasional" publicat de sr. Adam Miller in Carlisle, in quel li max divers autores discusset pri questiones interlinguistic. In li ultim numeró, publicat in marte 1908, yo trovat un articul de sr. Meysmans (Bruxelles), in su propri dialecte, "Kritike de Ido" in quel yo trovat li sequent frases: "Ido ripoza sur ecelent bazes. . . I. – Radikes. Ili es generali tre boni selektat. . . II. Derivat vokables. . . Ci principes esa d’un ne atakiblo logike. . . Sembla ke per tal fundamentes (ecelent radikare e ecelent deriveprincipes) on deva obtenar un lingue preski perfekt. E tamen ce esa nuli. . . 1. Li lingue kontena ankor tro multo volapukismes: ce esa vokables que ne es pruntat al natural lingues, sed imaginat per l’autore. Li pluparte del gramatikal vokabules es plu o min arbitrial o tro forti modifikat por povar komprenesar par un persone qui ne studyava li lingue. . . Li nimediat komprenibilitee esa un grand atraktite por li sucese d’un nov lingue. . . 2. Li gramatikal formes del lingue es mali selektat. Li absurd esperantal finales (O e A), li substantival plurale in -i, li a-priori formes del verbe-konjuge, lúze del auxiliare ESAR por li komposat tempes, omno ce es kontro al principe del maxime de internacionalitee. . . 3. Li sufixes e prefixes esa anki mal. Ido esa nejust konservanti li arbitral esperantal sufixes e prifixes. . . Omno sufixes e prefixes del lingue devaria esar selektat segun li principe del internacionalitee. . . 4. Li regulozitee del vokable-formize produca derivates que es ofte tro artificial, desfacil por komprenesar e kelkafoye mem tuti ridable (homaro). L’artificialitee esa neeviteblo in un reguloz lingue. Li regulozitee esa fatali ne-natural. . . tamen es posiblo diminutar li male, adoptante specal radikas por remplasar li tro artificial derivates precipue quandi li es tre uzat o quandi exista un vokable absoluti internacional, koncat par omno o preski omno peples. . . etc." Yo esset mult seductet del idés de Meysmans e fat con le un essay de projecte por reposir Ido sur li bon via. Sr. Couturat respondet me que Ido es sempre perfectibil, ma que certmen esset interessant coses in nor projecte. Anc prof. Otto Jespersen scrit me un analog response. Poy, quietat per ti responses e esperante vider evoluer Ido a plu natural formas, yo departet a Italia in octobre 1909 e con prof. Paolo Lusana noi fundat un Ido-grupo in Biella; yo retrovenit a Paris in may 1911. Rapidmen yo devenit un ex li max activ pioneros de Ido e sequet li labores del Ido-Akademío. In 1912, yo esset electet membre del comité del Ido-Uniono e poy evenit li guerre. . . Ma, benque idistic pionero, yo esset sempre interessat del evolution interlinguistic, e yo sequet li labores de Ing. W. Rosenberger, ex president del Akademi Internasional de Lingu Universal e principal autor del Neutral. Il habitat in St. Petersburg e pos articules in li revúe "Progress" e discussiones con Edgar de Wahl, il publicat in 1913 li Reform-Neutral, projecte mult plu international quam Ido e plu natural quam Neutral, ja in direction de Occidental ma quel havet un derivation tre complicat, nam on obtenet li derivates verbal sovente per du divers radicas. In ti epoca, li problema del regulari e natural derivation ancor ne hat esset soluet de de Wahl, quel trovat li solution solmen in 1922. Pos li guerre noi havet altri problemas a discusser quam linguistic questiones. Noi esset obligat combatter e impedir li Esperantistes, queles usat sempre li sam metodes: fals nova pri li adoption de Esperanto del Soviet-Union, poy sam fals information pri li Lida del Nationes, ataccas per li radiofonie, etc., etc. Noi ariva a 1922 con un serie de nov factes. In prim publication del unesim numeró de Kosmoglott e del lingue Occidental. Ti nov projecte plesa me mult, ma in ti epoca it esset solmen un teoric projecte, sin manuales e sin organisation. Yo sequet su developation. . . In 1923, in li Ido-Congress de Cassel, yo incontra Edgar de Wahl, e esperante que li periode de stabilitá de Ido va finir e que on va posser discusser, yo crede que li idistes va profitar ti labores. Occidental sembla me un lingue natural, ma ínregulari e desfacil. . . Yo opinet que on vell posser reformar Ido: elider li finale del substantive, conjugar per haver, etc., etc. Interim, Occidental comensa su movement. In 1925, li idistic gruppes de Wien e Brno adopte li nov lingue e in li Idistic Congress de Praha 1926, de quel yo es president, yo audi un letura de Ing. Eng. Pigal, quel ne convicte me. Yo reveni credente que Ido es plu facil por aprender e usar. In 1927, on comensa discusser in li central idistic revúe MONDO. Yo proposi modificationes in un articul scrit in may, ma publicat solmen li 1-im august. Noi have in Paris li West Europan Ido Conferentie u on remarca li lucta inter li conservatives (de Beaufront, Noetzli) e li progressistes. In ti moment yo recive li Nró 41 del Occidental-revúe COSMOGLOTTA, e yo trova in it un articul LI OVRE DE DE WAHL (reeditet sub li titul ESSENTIE DE OCCIDENTAL) de Ing. Pigal. Ti articul esset por me li "via de Damas" e determinat mi conversion. In it yo trovat li explication complet e detalliat del mecanisme de Occidental – quel yo conosset solmen per fragmentes, e sin ver bon ordinat argumentes. Ta yo decovrit que de Wahl ha finalmen trovat li sistema quel on serchat desde li comensa del mundolingues: un derivation quel permisse retrovar REGULARIMEN li international paroles sin deformation, ni mutilation. De Wahl pos har perserchat li lexicos e mult experimentat, hat trovat li ínataccabil solultion. . . Inmediatmen, yo scrit le por presentar objectiones. Yo havet li cap plenat del superlogic derivation e questionat: "Ma qualmen yo posse trovar li rect sufix de action? Esque yo deve dir usa, usation, usada, usament, etc.? It es tro desfacil, it es tro complicat. . .". De Wahl respondet me: "Vu posse dir secun vor gust, it have null importantie, nam es solmen nuancies, quam in francesi: calcul e calculation, appel e appellation etc. e in li ordinari conversation on ne tant egarda to. Ples sequer li lege de custom e analogie". Per to desaparit li objection del desfacilitá de usation. Yo departet in vacanties li 12 august 1927 e quande yo retrovenit in Paris yo esset convictet Occidentalist. Yo hat aprendet li lingue solmen per li Radicarium Explicativ, li Clave e quelc numerós de Cosmoglotta, nam existet null manuale de aprension. Yo esset stupefat de mi rapid progresses e yo posset scrir in maniere suficentmen corect pos circa duanti hores de labor. E tamen yo havet un special desfacilitá: mi excellent saventie e current practica de Ido e de su superlogic formes, dunc mult plu desfacilitás quam un studiant quel nequande ha aprendet artificial derivation. . . Circa li 15 septembre, yo havet in Paris li visita del Ing. Deminger de Wien, quel ne posset parlar francesi e yo havet null experientie in parlation de Occidental. Yo comensat parlar li prim vez in Occidental ye 10 horas matin e in li vésper noi ja conversat con un sat bon rapiditá. Pos tri dies noi parlat fluentmen. Per Occidental-Interlingue, noi trapassat del stadie de artificial formes a un lingue natural ma con regulari derivation. It es cert que nequí va retornar a paroles quam: centraligo, delegitaro, proletariaro, etc. e a un lingue in quel on ne posse incorporar li paroles exotic o tecnic: tabú, startar, sofa, scooter, etc. Nu it es ínpossibil adopter un altri plurale quam -s por substantives, on ne posse retornar a grammatical géneres, acord del articul e del adjective, conjugation secun persones, etc. It es anc evident que li analitic conjugation es superiori al sintetic, nam por ne chocar li linguistic gust on vell dever variar li conjugation secun li persones. . . Li lingues evolue vers analitisme e minimisation del grammatical flexiones. Tis queles desira saver li seque de mi experienties desde 1928 besona solmen leer li articul "25 annus Cosmoglotta" in Nró august 1947 (2/134) e ili va haver un resuma del vive del Occidental-movement desde ti epoca, e talmen saver li enormissim labor fat, sin material medies, ma unicmen per li sacrificies e li entusiasme de un litt equipe de corageosi pioneros. . . Nu, li historie repeti se e noi sta avan altri obstacules. Finalmen li International Auxiliary Language Association (IALA) elaborat su Dictionario e su Grammatica. . . Noi sta a un cruce-via. . . Esque noi deve abandonar li lingue de de Wahl e adopter li nov lingue de IALA? It es un casu de conscientie. . . e yo deve parlar francmen. . . Si yo vell opiner que li lingue de IALA es superiori al lingue de de Wahl, yo ne vell hesitar. Ja yo changeat tri vez li sistema e yo ne es obstinat. To quo yo desira es li promotion de un lingue adequat, modern e practic. Li nómine ne importa. . . Noi deve sequer li progress. . . Or, si noi havet grand esperanties quande aparit li "General Report" de IALA 1945 e quande noi incontrat in Paris Prof. André Martinet, tande director de studies de IALA, yo confesse que li aparition del libres esset por me un grand deception. . . Noi considera que li clave del problema del L.I. reside in li regulari derivation productente natural international formes. To es li genial decovrition de de Wahl. Or IALA ignora li derivation-regules e adopte sin ligation omni paroles: seligere, selection, inspicer, inspection, etc. (vide li articul de A. Matejka in Cosmoglotta april 1951). Mult formes es antic latinesc e mem íncomprensibil por modern poliglottes: eder (manjar), fede (desbell), emer (comprar), moron (?), parafernale (?), cata (chascun), cuje (de quel), nundum (ne ja), malleo (marieli), etc. In plu quant idiotismes purmen anglesi: adresse (discurse), convention (congress), routine (customal labor), . . . o italian: tolevia, intertanto, etc. Si li aspecte de Esperanto es strangi e artificial, on posse dir que ti de Interlingua es arcaic e pedantesc e que it ne evoca un lingue modern, ma li Latino sine Flexione de Prof. Peano. Prof. Fernand Mossé, un ex li max famosi linguistes de ho-témpore, professor in Collège de France, declara que "IALA ne successat far melior quam E. de Wahl". To quo es un regression gravissim es li manca de regulari derivation – noi ne vole parlar de un superlogic mecanic derivation quam in Ido – ma un derivation quel órdina, sin deformation, li families de vocabules. Noi gratula sincermen li scientistes de IALA pro lor tre bell e complet labor de linguistica. . . ma li mancas evident de Interlingua proveni certmen de que ti labor esset fat quasi in ivor-turre, sin contacte con li pioneros queles have practical experientie. Li teorie es un bell cose, ma si in aplication it ducte a falliment, it ne vale mult. Ma noi ne es ciec credentes queles di que omnicos es mal in Interlingua. Por tis queles prefere li eufonie del lingues mediterranean a tis del lingues saxonic, Interlingua es plu sonori e plu bell quam nor lingue; ma to es un question de gust personal. On posse anc opiner que Interlingua es un poc pesant e emfatic e li modern homes prefere formes plu curt e plut nett. Un superioritá de Interlingua es li selection de quelc paroles melior quam in Occidental: - de Wahl self confesset que il ne esset un ínfallibil pápa – biber (trincar), natar (svimmar), porco (svin), vetere (old), facer (far), dicer (dir) etc. . . Ma li quantitá de tal paroles es tant minim que noi posse ya introducter les in Occidental sin trublar li usatores. Li promotion de un mundlingue es un cose desfacil. Li du cliffes inter queles on deve stirar li nave del mundlingue es: conservatisme e dilettantisme. Pro ciec conservatisme, on ne vole abandonar formes ínadequat e ínpractic, quam li Esperantistes. . On clude li ocules por ne vider que si li lude functiona, it es tamen solmen un lude, e que li publica ne vole adopter it pro su evident e íncorectibil defectes. Pro dilettantisme, on vole sempre modificar li machine, benque su functionament es quasi perfect e on ne egarda li desfacilitás de propagation, de edition. On discusse eternimen pri detallies e automaticmen on proposi solutiones queles li experientie ja rejectet. On oblivia que li L.I. es fat por utilisar it e ne por fabricar sempre nov formes. Li Esperantistes have un tre mal lingue, ma ili ne lassa se deviar del scope: difusion e usation. Li Interlinguestes have un excellent, perfect ye 95% o mem plu, ma inter ili es tro mult teoreticos, por queles li plesura ne es recrutar nov usatores, ma discusser ad infinitum. . . Noi ne es conservatives e save bon que li lingue evolue, ma li evolution ne es vers artificialisme o arcaisme; it ea vers modern curt e analitic formes. Tal es li evolution del vivent lingues: li fluvie ne retroea a su fonte. Li amicos queles havet li patientie leer ti reminiscenties de un veteran mundolinguist posse vider que ti-ci departet del artificialitá e sempre serchat un sistema natural, international e in sam témpor regulari. Tra mult experimentes, il nu es convictet que on trovat li rect via. . . Quel va esser li futur mundlingue? Quel va esser su nómine? Noi ne es profetes, li sol certitá es que ti lingue ne posser tre diferent de Interlingue, quel es li form quel uni max habilmen li tri criteries: NATURALITÁ, REGULARITÁ, INTERNATIONALITÁ. Lass nos laborar e esperar. . . # M. de GUESNET # President del Interlingue-Union COSMOGLOTTA, Nr. B. 171, Juli-August 1952 31-im annu